


Meeting the Egos

by Egopocalypse



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti is a little shit, Chase is a little shit, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hopefully this makes up for the angst in my other story, JSEgos, Septicegos, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egopocalypse/pseuds/Egopocalypse
Summary: What happens when Signe discovers that Sean's egos are real?? A whole lot of exposition, fluff, and humor. (No OC's)





	Meeting the Egos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with another Jacksepticeye story!! Don’t worry, this one is a lot funnier and fluffier than the last one, and is completely different from the last fic. There’s no gore, no angst, it’s all just funny business. I got inspired to write this from an ask on @ego-protection-squad’s tumblr, and my fingers have been flying ever since. This will be a short two-shot, so I’ll upload the second chapter either later today or tomorrow when I finish it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and I’ll see you guys later. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328

“Okay guys, we need to focus, Signe’s only going to be gone for so long. Chase, stop trying to shoot Anti- the discs are just going through him and making a mess everywhere. Marvin, as much as I love the fact that you’re getting better at magic, I don’t need a colony of rabbits invading my recording room, so please make them disappear for the moment. Jackaboy Man, please don’t practice your costume changes in the middle of the house, I don’t want to walk into the kitchen and see that. And for fuck sakes Henrik, can you wait to stitch Rob’s arm back on him until  _ after this meeting _ ?!” Sean exclaimed, frustrated with the lack of progress they were making. None of the egos were currently listening to him, and trying to gain back control was like trying to corral a bunch of five year olds after recess.

 

“No Sean!! Zis is a very delicate procedure and must be done immediately!! It cannot vait!!” Dr. Schneeplestein exclaimed, not looking at their creator as he leaned in to examine the severed limb. Rob moaned and slowly nodded his head, which Schneeplestein took as a sign that the zombie agreed with him instead of Sean, and proceeded to stick the sanitized needle through his rotting skin.

 

Sean sighed and ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up more than usual. As much as he loved the fact that the community had believed in his characters so much that they came to life, it was hard to deal with them at times, especially when the community was in full swing and constantly creating different ideas for the egos. The tulpas (as Sean had discovered they were after some research on the internet) were forced to include whatever was believed about their personalities by the fans due to their nature, and sometimes that meant that they were unable to calm down until the wee hours of the morning when the community was mostly asleep. However, Sean had needed to talk about the next big project he was going to do with them on Youtube, and that required them to all be out when Signe wasn’t around to discover them.

 

“Wi͏l̸͘l ̨̛y̛o̵̵ų̴͜ ̶̴͘st͜͠҉o̧͢p͡͠ ̡͘t̶̵h͠a͜͢t͏̢͢ ̷̢a҉lr̵e̕ad͝y̡?͜?̵ I҉t͟'s̴̨҉ ̢̕͞g͟e̷̕t̸t̢͏i͡n̶̕g r͘e̵̛a̵̛ļl͏͟y̵̢̨ a͟n͘͘no̢y͝i͏͞n̢g.” Anti glared at Chase as he glitched again, the disc Chase shot at him phasing through his form. Chase just smirked at Anti’s obvious annoyance.

 

“Why would I dude?? I haven’t gotten this shot yet.”

 

“Bȩ͟c͠҉͠a̕u̴̡͟se̷ ͠if̶̛ ̧͞y̢͢͞o͞u d̶͜ơ̴͜n͟'̢ţ̢̨,̴̛͝ ̴̛̕I͜'̧l͞͏l̸̢ ̡͠s̴ki̢͘̕n҉̕͠ ̶yo̵̷u͟͡ ͠in̶̨ yo̧̧u̡r͟ ҉s̶l͝e̴̴͞e͡p̧ ̨an͏d ͝w̴̴̢ear ͞͠y̸̷oư͘r̸̵͞ ̶̛͠inte̶s̕t̷̢͏ine͢s͘҉͘ a̡͏s̴̢͞ ͞a̴ ̡҉ne͝c̶kl̨ac̵҉e!̕!͠”

 

Chase scoffed. “Bro, you used that same threat last week when Jackaboy Man ate the last cookie, and yet he’s still breathing. Face it Glitch Bitch, you’re not scary anymore. You’re losing your touch.”

 

Sean decided to intervene before Anti serious maimed Chase, finally fed up with the egos ignoring him.

 

“Okay, listen up!! We’re going to sit down, shut up, and have this meeting. The faster we finish up, the quicker you guys can get back to what you’re doing, but we need to get this done now!! Signe’s going to be back any minute now and if she finds you, she’ll-”

 

Sean’s speech stopped short as he heard a knock on the door. 

 

“Sean, are you okay?? Who are you talking to??” Signe’s voice carried through the closed door, instantly silencing the room. Sean’s eyes bugged out, and he frantically hissed at the egos to hide as he cleared his throat, trying to come up with an excuse for the noise.

 

“I’m fine, Woosher. Just recording a video.” He replied, cringing as Marcin accidentally knocked over one of the lights in his haste to hide, creating a huge racket.

 

“Sorry, Sean!! I promise I’ll fix it later.” Marvin apologized, wincing behind his mask.

 

“It’s fine, just hide!!” Sean whispered as he tried to shove Marvin into a nearby closet that was already inhabited by Chase and Dr. Schneeplestein.

 

“Sean?! I’m coming in!!” Signe announced, already twisting the doorknob before Sean had a chance to reply.

 

Signe opened the door to a sight she wouldn’t have believed even in a dream. Perfect replicas of the characters Sean on his Youtube channel were spread throughout the room, each one trying to hide in one of several hiding spots. All of them, including Sean, had frozen in place, allowing her to process what was going on as she surveyed the scene. She spotted Jackaboy Man hiding not so secretly behind a lamp post, his red leotard standing out against the thin silver pole. Chase’s and Dr. Schneeplestein’s heads were stuck out of the closet, having been beckoning Marvin to join them in there.

 

Sean gaped in horror and immediately stopped pushing Marvin, causing the magician to fall to the floor. In his panic, Marvin tried to cast a cushioning charm, but ended up turning himself invisible, his body creating a dull thud as it hit the floor. 

 

Nobody moved for several moments, all trying to process the situation when Anti appeared on Sean’s computer screen and said what they were all thinking.

 

“W͘̕͡el̕͜ļ,̧ ҉̴s̨h̨i͢͞͠t̸̢͠.͏”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. So, I was originally going to post this story after No More Mr. Nice Guy because I know that the fluff will be needed, but I wanted to submit this to @ego-protection-squad's blog because they inspired me to write this. However, no matter how many times I submitted this fic, they didn't get it, so I'm posting it here earlier than expected. Surprise!!


End file.
